


unexpected

by wingsaloof



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Ruby notices something about her feelings for Hanamaru.





	unexpected

Since she was a little kid, Ruby wondered how it was to fall in love. All the idols she admired would sing about it, about how wonderful and thrilling was the feeling of going home after school with a special person, or how their first date had to be absolutely perfect. It would make her curious, which lead to a teenager longing for a heart-throbbing experience.

Even after growing up, though, she couldn’t get a taste of what was so good about romance. Ruby knew she was immature and maybe that was the reason why, but she couldn’t help it. After all, it seemed so dazzling and magical, so fluffy and mystical! Even outside of music, Hanamaru's romantic novels showcased a wide array of emotions that love caused on people. And some of them were so mature! Ruby would get embarrassed reading it, but again, she couldn’t help it but keep going…

Speaking of Hanamaru, Ruby was managing to get her into some idol groups lately… After all, since they joined Aqours, it was necessary to do some research on school idols, right? And so, they have been having sleepovers at the Kurosawa household, staying up until late watching all kinds of variety shows and live performances.

That night was no different, and the girls were cuddling up together with a bucket of popcorn and a number of candies, sneaked into the room while Dia was bathing. Tonight’s program was an A-RISE special, with their appearances on lots of TV shows after their won the first Love Live. Ruby was especially pumped up, since these girls were her favourite group’s rivals. Hanamaru wasn’t as enthusiastic, preferring to nibble into the noppo bread she was holding, but her eyes still glued to the screen.

As the hours passed, their attention started to drift away, allured by the soft pillows and warm blankets surrounding them. The only source of light in the room was the dim computer screen and the moonlight, further building the cozy atmosphere. Ruby’s eyes were heavy, her eyelids droopy, and her mouth unable to contain her yawns.

“It’ll be fine If I just close my eyes for a while…”

And when Ruby opened them again, the computer was off, there was drool on her chin and Hanamaru was slumped down on her lap. The view of her friend sleeping so close to her startled the young girl, but she managed to hold back her usual yelp of surprise. She didn’t want to wake Hanamaru up, so she should stay quiet and try to find a way to move out of that position.

But even after a while of hard thinking, Ruby couldn’t figure out a way to crawl to her bed without waking up the girl in her lap. It was impossible, especially now that she had hugged Ruby, just like she would do with a teddy bear. She would have to bear with it and find a position good enough for her to go back to sleep.

Anyway, Hanamaru was such a heavy sleeper. With all of Ruby’s tossing around, she hadn’t moved an inch. Her expression was serene, her hair spread all over her friend’s thighs, her lips slightly open, shining in the moon light. Of course Ruby knew Hanamaru was beautiful, but not as breathtaking as she was right now. Her light snoring resonated into Ruby’s skin, shaking her core, her heart pounding strongly. It was such a simple image, but she couldn’t get enough of it, taking in every detail of Hanamaru’s angelical sleeping face.

With trembling gestures, she patted Hanamaru’s head, running her fingers through soft hair. She was perfect, Ruby thought, she was so amazing. Not only her appearance, but also her personality. Her sense of humor, her passion for books and food, how hardworking and dedicated she was, her voice when they were singing together, Ruby admired all of that. No, more than that, she loved every part of Hanamaru.

Of course, when Ruby noticed her own thoughts, she almost shrieked.

The way she thinks about Hanamaru… how breathless and agitated she gets around her… her heart nearly busting out of her chest… wait, wait, that meant… what she felt for Hanamaru was…?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of a drabble collection but it ended up being too much of its own thing so i decided to go on with it separetely  
> find me at my social media linked on my profile bc i'm lazy to link it here  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
